The Beast Without
by AHunterOfArtemis
Summary: After Annabeth turns psycho and uses magic to turn Percy into a wolf, Percy has to make his own way through the wild until he comes across a certain moon goddess, who may be able to help him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I ran through the woods, jumping the big roots of the trees as I past, through the deepest dark of the night. I clutched the tiny vial to my chest, hoping I wouldn't drop it because it would by a night mare to have to try to find it in the undergrowth, even in the daylight. I saw a speck of light up ahead, through a tangle of branches. Camp Half-Blood. I must be getting close. Relief flooded through me. The woods always creeped me out at night, what with the monsters of all shapes and sizes, lurking at the edge of the shadows.

I burst out of the last of the trees into the small garden behind the Athena cabin. After checking that no one saw where I had just come from, I ran round to the stone building which was Hecate's cabin.

"Kyle, your Mom is awesome," I said as I skipped towards my favourite guy with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. I put my arms around his neck, hugging him to me.

"So, she was in, then." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me his routine "hello" kiss.

"Yeah. I went to the cave as you suggested and she said she had been expecting me." I held up the little vile filled with the cloudy purple mixture. "She gave me this and told me one sip of this would take complete care of the one I despise of."

Kyle held the wrist of the hand that held the answer to my one problem, concern filling his face. " You sure you want to do this. It won't kill him if that's what you want and once it's done it can only be reversed if the one who gives it to their enemy dies."

"I'm sure," I say, as I gently pull away from him and head out into the night. "Trust me."

Percy's POV

I threw the Ancient Greek Language book to the floor. My dyslexia had been getting worse and worse with every word I read. Letters, syllables and numbers had been floating around my head tauntingly for hours.

"Hey" said a familiar voice from the door. Annabeth. I felt terrible as soon as she had walked through the door. She had really wanted to go on a quest with me for ages, but each time I got one, someone else would step forward and guilt me into choosing them because I owed them or something. "I brought you some hot chocolate."

I pulled my eyes away from her beautiful face, to her hands which were cupping a steaming mug of coco. I took it from her hands, but didn't drink it immediately. "Hey, I'm sorry about the quest to Alaska. I owed Clarisse. It was fair since I did break her shield…" I trailed off, knowing that it sounded really lame. Annabeth smiled.

"Just drink it, Seaweed Brain. I don't mind. Don't worry about it," she replied softly.

I lifted the mug to my lips, Annabeth tensed but I didn't think much of it. I downed it in one.

Immediately, I started to feel woozy. I collapsed onto the floor in a heap. I could barely keep my eyes open. Annabeth shrieked, not with shock but with laughter.

"What have… you…?" I could barely speak as well. I was hunched over on my side. My eyes went in and out of focus.

"Wow," Annabeth chocked out between fits of giggles. "When she said it would work immediately, I didn't think she meant this fast. Here." She hefted a full length mirror off one of the walls of my cabin and turned it to face me. I gasped.

My face was bubbling and reforming in different shapes as if it was deciding what I should look like. My hands and feet were shrinking a bit and becoming paws. My face finally decided what it was doing and my nose elongated into a furry snout. Hair grew all over my body. I tried to scream but all that came out was a low whining sound. In less than a minute, I had… become a… a wolf.

"How does it feel to become an animal again, Percy?" Annabeth laughed and gave a big sigh, a grin of contempt settling on her face. "Goodbye, Percy," she whispered as she stepped towards a shadow at the door. "You may take him now, Lady Hecate. See how he likes the wild."

Annabeth left and the shadow stepped forward murmuring under her breath.

That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

9 days later…

Percy's POV

I staggered through the tall pine trees, all capped in snow, trying to get away from the monsters chasing me. Apparently being a wolf doesn't stop my demigod scent from leading all monsters within a mile radius to me. The last time I managed to sleep had only been for 3 hours and that had been 2 days ago, so I was slowing down with all the running and hardly any sleep catching up on me. My body was weak with the pain of all the scratch marks and bruises that may not seem like much but sure does add up over time.

Suddenly, I was pulled back sharply by my tail, swung around and thrown into a giant rock. Snow cascaded down onto my back from where it had been dislodged above. I whined as what appeared to be a Cyclops picked me up around the middle in a bone crushing grasp.

"What on earth is this?" it said, tossing me from one hand to another, making me feel as though I was going to throw up.

"A wolf, Dumbass," one of its mates said, clapping Dumbass up the side of his head.

"Wolf… yummy food?"

"Yes," replied another, swiping me from Dumbass's hands. He brought me up to his nose. "Smells like demigod."

"Meat is meat, who cares?" There was a low roar of ascent from all the other Cyclops's and they all went to the nearest trees and started ripping them out of the ground and snapping them in to bits for firewood. It made me shudder to see that they could break big things so easily.

They set the newly made wood pile alight and one of them, who had been making a spit, grabbed me and tied me above the flickering flames. The heat was so intense and I was ready to pass out so I wouldn't have to be conscious for the last excruciating moments of my life, when I heard the distinct sound of a hunting horn pierce the night like a dagger.

Before the Cyclops's could even look to where the sound had come from, arrows blossomed in each of their necks, making the snow beneath them turn ruby red. Figures with hooded snow jackets and bows at the ready for any further danger, stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Hunters. They circled the fire looking for another target to sink their deadly arrows into. One who appeared to be their leader ran towards me, hefted the spit from above the fire and cut my bonds with a silver dagger that had been tucked into her belt. I collapsed at her feet and she sank to her knees by me, lifting my head up onto her lap.

"You are safe now," she said, stroking the top of my head. If only she knew who I was, I thought as I drifted to sleep in her arms.

Artemis's POV

The despicable smell of monster floated through the forest air, ruining what would be fine winter breeze. I signalled to Thalia that we should move forward as I started to silently pad my way towards the glowing light ahead. When I got to the final line of trees, I took in the scene before me.

A company of 7 Cyclops' had all ganged up on a poor black wolf. They were swinging him round and throwing him to each other, not caring if the wolf hit one of the trees or great rocks in the process. The wolf was breathing heavily and every time something like that happened it would give a whimper or low shriek. They had made a fire and one of them was just finishing a spit he had been working on. They tied the weak wolf to the spit, intending to cook him.

I turned to Thalia who was standing next to me and nodded. She took out an elegant silver hunting horn and blow into it, giving the signal to fire to all the others.

When we stepped out into the small clearing the snow on the ground was littered with disintegrated Cyclops dust. I run forward towards the fire and took the wolf down. He was so weak with the pain those beasts had put him through that he immediately collapsed to the ground. I sat beside him and pulled him to me. It hurt deep inside to see that things like this could happen and that I can't always be there to stop them. Usually monsters leave wolves alone because they are too busy finding demigods to attack. Puzzling but they are monsters to all species so it doesn't matter.

The wolf turns its head slightly, its beautiful blue-green eyes that resemble the sea, dazed and trying to focus on my face.

"You are safe now" I whisper to it. This seems to calm the gorgeous black wolf some and he drifts to sleep. Then I say to everyone else, "Let's set up camp here. Pheobe, help me move him to my tent he can rest with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I forgot to Disclaim in the first chapter but here it is anyway. I do not own any of this PJO stuff blah, blah, blah. On with the story!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I felt all warm and tingly inside. Probably because it was the first good sleep I had had in ages. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to ruin the moment with unnecessary worrying. I tried to stretch out my back and limbs but that's when I realised the weird thin thing curling around my shoulder. I almost started to panic but I soon realised that it was an arm. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a circular tent made of a silvery coloured canvas. I was on the edge of a low, cushioned bed that was covered in a silver quilt embroidered with little moons and stars. I then turned my head slightly to look at the mysterious arm.

It was slender, dainty and quite obviously feminine. It was lying limp over me, as though the owner had been stroking my fur before drifting into unconsciousness. I turned over to find out who on earth would be taking care of me, only to find myself staring at a beautifully peaceful face surrounded by auburn hair, stretching out across a silver coloured pillow. It was Lady Artemis, the eternal maiden Goddess of the Hunt!

I yelped and speedily shuffled to the side of the tent, away from her. What the hell was going on? Artemis' arms stretched out patting the ground where I had been, trying to find where I had gone. Once she realised that I wasn't there she sat up and swivelled around until her shocking but pretty silver eyes settled on me, a hurt look filling them.

"I won't hurt you," she whispered in a soothing voice. "Honest." She held out her hand and I flinched away from it, thinking that she was going to turn me into a jackalope. " Please, I won't hurt you."

I finally realised that if she'd wanted to turn me into a jackalope, she would have done it already and what's the worst that could happen? I'm already an animal and jackalopes are really cute. I stepped forward a few paces before deciding to sit and nod my head deeply in a kind of bow (she was a goddess after all). She looked kind of surprised at that but kept beckoning me closer. I crossed the last gap between us and she smiled really wide so her entire face lit up. She started scratching behind my ears and stroking my back. I should have been creeped out, but I guess it felt too nice to have someone comforting me rather than chasing me.

" I think I should give you a name," Artemis whispered to me absentmindedly. She glanced over me, her gaze stopping on my face. "You have truly beautiful eyes," she stated, still staring. If wolves could blush, I would be as bright as a tomato. "I've only seen that wonderful shade of blue-green eyes on one young man before." She was silent for a bit as if remembering something in the past. "He was very brave when I met him or maybe just foolish. He tried to take on a manticore by himself. Then the second time I met him, he held the sky for me, even though he had seen what it had done to his poor friend. Now that was brave. It's weird. You even have the same coloured hair as him. Hmm… perfect coincidence. You seem brave," she said looking at me, coming out of her daydream. She smiled. "It looked like you'd been running from those things for ages and that takes a lot of stamina. I shall name you after the Hero of Olympus himself, Perseus Jackson."

Artemis's POV

As soon as I said the words "Perseus Jackson", the wolf started nodding his head frantically, like he understood that name.

"Do you know him?"

Perseus kept on nodding and he raised his paw to his face, tapping his nose a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Are you feeling alright?" I said anxiously. Perseus did what I interpreted as a face palm, before whining loudly and curling up at my feet. Poor animal. He is probably still tired from his near death incident earlier. I stood up, patting him on the head once more before strolling out of the tent to wake the hunters.

"Milady!" came a voice from off to my left. Thalia was running towards me. I nodded to say she could continue. "A group of 14 assorted monsters are heading towards our camp. What are our plans?"

"Well, Thalia," I replied, a mischievous smile rippling across my lips. " We will do what we do best. Time for the Hunt!"

Percy's POV

It was so bloody hard not being able to speak and tell Artemis who I was. It was torturous. She even said my name and everything. Mind you that was a little bit weird. I mean when she said she was going to name me, I thought "Oh shit, It's going to be something ridiculous like Fluffy or Woof," and then when she started going on about some crummy hero she had met earlier, I never expected it to be me. Me, the one who took on a manticore and held the sky. Me.

I heard Artemis talking to someone outside the tent and decided that I didn't really want to stay in the tent for the rest of the day. I stepped outside and my eyes were immediately drawn to a 16 year old girl with spikey punk styled black hair and stormy blue eyes. Thalia!

I bounded forward knocking her to the ground and licking her face. Ha, it's actually socially acceptable for me to slobber on people now! I backed off then thinking that I had probably pissed her off enough for now. Thalia stumbled to her feet.

"I see that lazy mutt finally woke up then," she said, brushing herself off and giving me a pat on the head.

"This "lazy mutt" does have a name you know," Artemis said from behind, hugging me into her stomach. "His name is Perseus Jackson."

As I suspected, Thalia started giggling. "Honestly, Milady, you really need to get a grip on things. You're the maiden goddess and you've only met my cousin like, what, two or three times."

Artemis clapped Thalia upside the head, but to my surprise she was smiling, her cheeks were rosy red. "Hush, we must prepare to fight the monsters. Come."

And with that they strode off with me in tow to gather the rest of the Hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Artemis called together the Hunters and explained about the group of trouble that was heading their way, while I sat protectively in front of her. She had saved my life and although she could clearly take care of herself, I was going to try and repay the favour.

"Alright Hunters!" Artemis yelled, hushing the excited whispers escaping their lips. "I have informed you of the threat and our plan against it. Do you have any questions?"

A Hunter, whose name I think was Pheobe, raised her hand and spoke. "Why is the mutt still here? He looks a lot better, now."

"I want to keep him," Artemis stated as if that should be obvious. Several Hunters groaned and a brunette with hazel eyes stepped forward.

"But Milady, you want us to keep every filthy mutt we come across," she said in a voice that was definitely not from this century.

Thalia stepped forward. "Guys, calm down. He can't do us any harm. And besides, Milady already gave him a name." Thalia sniggered like she couldn't wait until the others heard. "He is called Perseus Jackson."

All the Hunters immediately burst out laughing, all clutching their sides. Artemis looked livid and had gone as red as a cherry. "What's so funny? We should be preparing to fight the monsters."

Everyone was quiet at that, occasionally giving me a glance and grinning madly to themselves. I didn't really know how I felt about this because I had no idea what was going on. Why were they all laughing? I mean, I knew it was kind of odd that she picked my exact name for me but, was there some kind of inside joke about me that I didn't understand? Eh, who cares?

The Hunters gathered their weapons and followed Artemis into the woods. I followed closely behind. After a while of walking, Artemis ushered everyone to a stop and hand signalled that the monsters were up ahead and that we were to stick to the shadows.

The Hunters moved out so that they could dispatch themselves evenly around the clearing that the monsters were occupying. I stuck to Artemis' side like glue. Once we were in position, Thalia, who had also stayed by Artemis, brought out an elegant hunting horn, engraved with images of the moons and stars. Thalia blasted one long note from it and the Hunters attacked.

Of course, since there were 14 of them we should have easily dominated them with our 25ish, but they all towered above us and were twice as strong as the usual which meant that they weren't as inexperienced as the younger ones. Arrows and throwing knives flew from both sides. It was totally mental. I dodged and dived away from blades and arrows until I reached the edge of the clearing and looked back.

About 8 of the Hunters were down and only 3 of the monsters. Luckily I could see the fallen Hunters chests rise and fall, so they were still alive, thank Zeus. I looked around a bit to find Thalia wrestling a Cyclopes to the ground and stabbing it in the eye with her hunting dagger. Good for her. That's when I spotted Lady Artemis.

She was battling, dagger to club, with a Laistragonian giant, slowly retreating because of his brute force pushing her back. She managed to lunge under his huge arms and stab him in the side, not enough to kill him but enough to make him step back in surprise. I could see this is what she had been hoping for and she managed to pull out her bow and string it. I saw something move in the grass towards Artemis. A snake like creature, obviously very poisonous, was slithering towards her, a sloppy grin covering its face. It was slowly drawing back, getting ready to pounce. Artemis however was still occupied with the Laistragonian fool. She was just finishing him off but she hadn't noticed the sly critter behind her yet. Once she realised that she was in danger from this thing it would be too late for her to string another arrow. Without thinking, I sprinted across the clearing, leaped through the air and jumped into the path of the striking snake.

It dug its sharp fangs deep into my shoulder, but I slashed and clawed at it until it wasn't moving anymore. I turned around to face the rest of the fight which had pretty much ended. The clearing was coated in a thick layer of monster dust and blood. Artemis had defeated the giant and had turned around and was now staring at me dumbstruck. More specifically staring at my shoulder where the snake thing had bitten me. I turned to look at it also.

I wish I hadn't. Blood was matting the fur on that side of my body. It was steadily leaking from the wide, messy gash just above my shoulder blade. The snake had been holding on for dear life when I was beating it so the small bite it had been to start with was pulled apart into something much worse.

I was starting to feel woozy and I sank to the floor. Yep. Definitely poisonous. Great. Artemis dashed forward calling for her Hunters help. She pulled my head onto her lap. _This is happening way too often, me almost dying in her arms. _Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 5

Artemis's POV

I woke to the sound of Perseus growling in his sleep. Poor fella. Probably having nightmares because of the poison. We managed to get most of it out of him and we healed up the wound quite a bit, but it's going to be rough for the next few days. I reach over and start stroking him from head to tail. His breathing pattern changed which meant he had woken up but he stayed where he was. He snuggled back into me a bit but tensed in pain when he moved. He whined to himself.

"Don't worry," I whispered softly in his ear. "You're on the mend. You will get better. And err…. Thank you." I don't know why I'm talking to him, it's not like he can listen and answer, but it's nice to just talk to someone. "You saved my life back there, by taking on that evil monster. You were brave and I thank you for it."

Perseus gave a curt nod to his head as if he understood the meaning of what I said before slowly falling back to sleep. I silently got up from the bed and walked outside. I noticed Thalia sharpening her arrowheads by the fire and I went to her.

"Milady," Thalia said, acknowledging me by nodding her head in a kind of bow.

"How are the Hunters getting along?"

Thalia looked up at me and smiled. "No one died, thankfully," her face then fell a little, "but it will take a few days for Hannah and Katherine to heal from their head injuries. We can't move them."

She looked at me, waiting for orders.

"Well, I was going to suggest we stay here for a few days anyway, so tell the girls to keep all the tents up. Perseus can't be moved as well. The poison is still troubling him." I turned to go but Thalia grabbed my sleeve, a concerned look filling her face.

"Milady, about Perseus. Umm… when we were healing him we decided to use ambrosia…" I turned around confusion sweeping through me. Animals couldn't take ambrosia or nectar without burning up into ashes. "… it actually made him a lot better than before. How can this be? I thought it only worked for gods and demigods."

"I don't know. Hmm… how strange…"

3 days later…

As I stepped through the last of the trees, into camp, I saw that all Hades had broken loose. Some of the Hunters were on the ground covering their eyes or blinking furiously. All the others were surrounding a Ferrari. It was parked on a smouldering sheet of fabric, that happened to be right where one of the tents had been previously. They all had their bows drawn, facing towards the car.

The door opened and out stepped… my brother. What an asshole! How dare he come to my camp uninvited, especially as he landed on one of our tents. I walk up to him giving him one of my finest _You're dead to me _looks.

"You better have a bloody good reason to be here Apollo or I might let the Hunters shoot."

"Woah sis, calm down. Don't let them shoot me, please," he said really sarcastically grinning wildly. His face then fell a little bit as he remembered why he came here. "Something bad has happened. I came here to tell you before I head off on my duties."

My brother is never this down unless something terrible is happening, so I lead him past the Hunters and into my tent. Perseus had been asleep but as soon as I came in he shot up into a sitting position. When he noticed Apollo, he did his little nodding bow thing to him. I smirked at the look of surprise that flashed across Apollo's face.

"So, what has happened?"

"Well," Apollo looked really bummed. "Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, has gone… err… missing. He was last seen by his girlfriend, Annabeth, nearly 2 weeks ago. Everyone is searching for him. Poseidon has me surveying the land from above for him. He's just gone."

Perseus was jumping up and down wildly and whining loudly.

"What's up with your dog?" asked Apollo, backing away a little.

"I don't know. Whenever someone says Perseus Jackson he goes all funny like this, like he's trying to tell us something."

"Weird," is all Apollo says before leaving his tent for his sun duties.

Once he was gone, I let out what I had been holding in so as to show no weakness. I cried.

Percy's POV

Why do I have to be a stupid mutt? They probably think I have rabies or something.

Apollo leaves the tent and Artemis curls up into a ball, her back facing me. I hear quiet sobs escaping her lips and walk around and snuggle up to her. I can't bare to see her so upset like this. Someone this kind and beautiful shouldn't have to deal with something like this. Woah, did I say beautiful… um… scratch that, I meant um… pretty. Oh wait, they have the same meaning… err…oh shit… you know what I meant.

"Where are you?" Artemis keeps saying to herself. What the hell is she talking about? Is she worried about…me? No, that's impossible. She hates all , I don't know. Evidently I'm in deeper shit than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 6

Artemis's POV

The next few weeks leading up to the winter solstice were pretty uneventful. Perseus hasn't been found yet. The entire of Olympus was in uproar. They were probably worried that if another war came along they would all get their asses whooped without him. Oh, well. I was really sad about Perseus's disappearance but I had Perseus No. 2 with me at all times and that made me feel a lot better. He came with us on the hunts we had, ripping apart monsters with his teeth and claws, never straying too far from my side in case I needed him.

In fact today I was going hunting with him, just us two. I could sense a group of about 5 dracanae just milling around about a mile and a half away, so I said goodbye to the Hunters and walked towards our prey.

Once we were closing in on the group, I made a hand signal to Perseus, telling him to stay in the shadows. At first, when it was evident he could understand hand signals, the Hunters and I thought it was really creepy but I guess after a while we just accepted that he was different. It's weird because, thinking about it, quite a lot of his actions are slightly humanoid, like when he does his head bow thing. Anyway, we peeked out from behind the line of trees at the scene before us.

The dracanae were in a small clearing and seemed to be in the middle of an argument about which one was the leader. Typical. Perseus and I skirted around the edge until we were behind the group. I turned to him and mouthed,_ 1,2,3, GO!_

We leapt out from behind the tree and the first dracanae turned to dust within 2 seconds. The others realised what was going on and started to attack. We managed to kill another before getting surrounded. Me and Perseus were walking in a tight circle in the middle, whilst the dracanae closed in around us, licking their lips, thinking they would get free lunch. I turned my head to Perseus, smiled and nodded. This was our signal. We charged.

Percy's POV

I leapt onto the nearest dracanae causing her to fall flat on her back. I ripped out her throat and spit out the monster ash from my mouth. I turned around to see how it was going for Artemis. Not well was the answer to that.

She had managed to kill one of the last two with her dagger but the other had her slippery snake-like hands around Artemis's neck in a death grip. Artemis was turning blue. I had to hurry.

I sprinted up behind the dracanae and jumped onto her back, digging my claws into her scaly flesh so I wouldn't fall off. The dracanae gasped in pain and dropped Artemis to the floor. She tried to shake me off but I was holding on too tightly. She turned her head around and was about to bite my nose off, when she shrieked and collapsed to the ground, disintegrating. Artemis was still on the floor but was holding up a knife. She must have stabbed the dracanae in the stomach. Good for her.

I went over to Artemis, circled her a couple of times to check if she was injured and then snuggled up to her to keep her warm while she recovered from nearly being strangled. After she caught her breath, she turned to me with a big smile filling her face.

"Well, that was fun!"

_The Night Before the Solstice_

We were leaving for the solstice in the morning. The Hunters had been complaining so much about how they usually have to go to Camp Half-Blood that Artemis said they didn't have to. Thalia was to take care of all of them. I was pretty excited about the solstice because Artemis was taking me with her. She complained about how boring it was, everyone arguing about silly little things like whose job was most important or who ate the last jam donut.

I thought it would be pretty funny watching the mightiest of the gods arguing about petty things like that.

Anyway, Artemis and I were in her tent about to go to sleep. She was stroking my back, as usual, and talking softly to me about random things. I wasn't listening to the actual words just the soft melodic rhythm of her voice, until she said something that caught my attention.

"I'm really worried about him," she whispered, a worried frown settling on her face. "No one knows where he is. He could be in danger. He could already be…" She choked off at the end of her sentence. "I hope Perseus is okay."

Wait. Did she just say Perseus? She is this upset because of me? No. That can't be right. She doesn't care for any male. But… well, she has mentioned me quite a lot around the camp, and the Hunters always roll their eyes as though she goes on about me a lot, so… maybe.

That thought made me quite happy actually, the fact that Artemis might have a thing for me because I kind of liked her too. One problem: I'm a wolf. Well. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but I went camping for a week doing the Kent International Jamboree. It was awesome. I hi-5ed David Walliams, who is now the "scout ambassador".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

We had to rise really early on the morning of the solstice. Everyone else got a lie in (unfair or what!) and Artemis and I snuck past all the Hunters tents to let them sleep. Artemis led me out into the woods where no one could see and, making sure I had my eyes closed, she revealed her divine form to flash us to Olympus.

When we arrived, Artemis went straight to the throne room. Nobody noticed our entrance because they were too busy yelling at each other. Artemis took me over to her throne but stayed in her 16 year old human size. We climbed up onto her chair, her sitting cross-legged with my head in her lap. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through my thick fur as she listened to the different angry conversations bouncing around the room.

Athena and dad were in a heated yelling match on who should have been the patron god of Athens. Hera was shouting at Zeus about how he sleeps around with anyone who catches his eye. Apollo and Hermes were arguing about all the women they had sired children with and other dirty things that I won't go into detail about. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about Aphrodite, much to her amusement. Dionysus was getting wasted on some of his special brand of wine. Demeter just sat there eating a bowl of cereal whilst chuckling at everyone else's conversation. I thought it was all hilarious!

After about 4 hours of this, I felt a pressing sensation in my bladder. Oh, shit. Artemis hated it when I pissed on her stuff and I did not want to find out what she would do if I peed on her throne of all things. I leapt off the throne and sprinted out into one of the gardens and relieved myself on one of the fugly little gnomes. I grinned wildly to myself as I trotted back in the direction of the throne room. I hated gnomes. They were really creepy and weird. Plus when I was 9, Gabe "accidently" smashed a gnome over my head, the evil bastard.

I rounded a corner and came to a stop. In front of me were a group of demigods all sporting bright orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. They were gazing at fountain in the middle of the walkway and were listening intently to someone, who was blocked from my view, at the front.

"Well, everyone. This here is one of the many, many, many fountains that Apollo made me design with his face carved all over it. Apollo "advised" me to put one of these in every courtyard on Olympus so that everyone can gaze upon his "beautiful" face and …" the person at the front was cut off by a low rumbling growl that escaped my lips. I would recognise that seemingly sweet voice anywhere. I'd forgotten that she had said she was taking a group of people around Olympus to show off her designs at the winter solstice. The crowd parted under my glare until I was looking into the cold grey eyes of Annabeth. She gasped, surprise filling her face when she recognised my inky black fur and sea green eyes. She had probably thought that I was killed off somewhere in the wild. She quickly composed her face and sneered, "Don't worry. It's only some stray mutt."

That little bitch. I howled at the top of my lungs and charged toward her, head butting kids to the side if they got in the way. When I was just a meter away from Annabeth, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes jumped into my path, probably the slut's new play toy. I jumped up and sunk my fangs deep into his shoulder. He cried out and crawled away from me. Coward. I ran to Annabeth, swiped my sharp claws across her cheek and was about to rip her face off, when…

"PERSEUS!" I winced at the harshness in Artemis's voice and whined loudly. Annabeth looked shocked that Artemis said my name, probably thinking she knows the secret. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

My ears flopped down and my tail hung between my legs as I miserably shuffled towards Artemis who was glaring at me from where she had stopped after turning the corner. One more second and I would have killed Annabeth and been back to normal.

Apollo burst out from around the corner just as I reached Artemis.

"What happened?" he asked, gazing upon the scene I had caused, confusion flickering across his face. "We heard you yelling so I came to find out what had happened."

Artemis pointed at the few kids sprawled across the floor from my wild rampage. "Heal them," she said through gritted teeth. She grabbed one of my ears and said over her shoulders as she pulled me along, "Unfortunately I have a little wolf to deal with, but I will be back to the council as soon as possible."

I hung my head in shame as she pulled me into a deserted courtyard and flashed us to the Hunters camp. I was so dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a bit of writer's block for this bit but some of the reviews by remvis helped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 8

Artemis's POV

What a bitch that Annabeth girl is. Flouncing about with that new guy stuck to her side. What the hell is she thinking. I left the throne room soon after Perseus did and happened to come across the group of demigods touring Olympus. Annabeth was smiling smugly with every word she said, enjoying the attentions her designs were getting. I was currently hiding behind one of the pillars where they couldn't see me. Just as I was about to return to the council, Perseus rounded the corner, a wolfy smirk plastered to his face. He froze on the spot and turned his ears to face Annabeth. He began to growl.

This is going to be fun. I mentioned Annabeth once before, and he went mental, growling and making all sorts of other noises. I wonder what he is going to do now he is face to face with her. She deserves what she gets for cheating on Percy when he's missing.

Perseus started to attack, clawing and head-butting anyone in the way. This is hilarious. Perseus bit Annabeth's new boyfriend and was about to kill Annabeth when I felt a presence in my mind.

_"What the hell?! Stop that mutt before he ruins my daughter. Don't just stand by,"_ shrieked the voice of my annoying sister, Athena. She had obviously realised that I wasn't in the meeting anymore and had mentally searched for me.

_"Alright, alright. Keep your wig on. I was just about to split them up anyway."_ I replied, glumly.

_"Of course you were,"_ Athena said, dripping sarcasm as she left my mind.

I sighed and rounded the pillar putting on a good show for all the demigods, pretending that I was saving them from the "savage mutt". Once the big situation had been calmed down, I flashed us to the Hunters camp.

When we arrived Perseus looked as though he was about to shit himself he was so scared. I laughed and patted him on the head.

"I watched the whole fight. It was hilarious. Unfortunately, I couldn't let you kill that bitch because Athena would have killed me, even if Annabeth deserved it for cheating on your namesake."

I started walking towards my tent, but turned back when I realised that Perseus wasn't by my side. He was scratching ferociously at the dirt and snow. Curious, I went over to see what he was doing.

He wasn't digging a hole, nor was there an enemy that he was clawing into the dirt. Hmm… The marks look like writing. Ha, he's a wolf, he can't write. I tried to figure out what they were but couldn't. He stepped back when he was done and sighed in frustration at my confused face. Perseus walked over and bit my sleeve dragging me to a certain side of the strange markings. I looked at them.

Y.

My breath caught in my throat. What was this? How did he know his name? Well, his nickname.

He started scratching in the dirt again, his eyes going slightly cross-eyed from trying to write. He stepped back again.

F.

I may not be as smart as Athena but this wasn't too complicated to follow. Perseus Jackson, my wolf, was in actual fact Perseus Jackson, the only decent man in the universe. I was flabbergasted.

I had always wondered why it was that Perseus acted like he could understand us when we talked or did hunting signals and why he did the head bow thing. Most animals don't realise that I'm a god, they just go about their daily business, but Percy always seemed to know.

Also if what he wrote was true, then that is why Perseus got angry whenever Annabeth was mentioned. Because of what she had done to him.

Plus the fact that I thought the hair and eye colour of the wolf resembled Percy's was because it was actually him.

I don't think I'm making sense but oh, well. I sank to my knees and gave Percy a huge hug, actually crying in happiness.

"I was …so worried about you …disappearing and all along …you were right here,… with me." I sobbed into his fur. He was crying also, probably relieved that someone finally found out. The poor guy had been stuck like this for ages, no wonder he was usually grumpy. I dried my tears on my sleeve and looked into Percy's deep green eyes almost loosing myself in them. "We are going to kill that bitch and get you back to you, alright."

He nodded vigorously, and with that we flashed back to Olympus to find a certain daughter of Athena and kill her.

Percy's POV

Finally. After all of the shit I went through. She knows.

I do feel a little bit stupid that it took me so long to realise that I could write in the dirt, but hey, I got there in the end.

When we flashed to Olympus, we found ourselves in the infirmary. Artemis had said that Annabeth would most likely be fawning over her injured boyfriend, but when we got there all we found was a few demigods sitting outside his room.

As soon as they saw me they jumped up from the chairs and stood in front of the door. Artemis just growled at them and their eyes widened before they let us through. Wimps. When we entered the blond guys room we found he was sitting up, alone in his room. He tried to back up in his bed when he saw me and Artemis but couldn't get anywhere.

"Where is Annabeth?" Artemis growled at him. The guy jumped at the fierceness of her voice.

"I… I … don't…kn…know," he whispered weakly, attempting to look brave and failing majorly. Artemis and I growled at the same time. "Sh…She's at camp."he squeaked. He turned to me but couldn't look me directly in the eyes. "I… i'm sorry Percy. It was m… my fault. I told her where mom's secret cave was. Annabeth got the potion and g… gave it to you. I didn't want to do any of it. I…"

He trailed off to a stop, tears streaming down his face. We didn't have enough time to kill him so we just left him and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

When we arrived on the hill with Thalia's Pine on it, we were about to head down into the valley, we heard a twig snap and a familiar voice came from a seemingly deserted spot about 10 meters to our left.

"Oh shit. I should have known better than to trust that lousy dick, Kyle. Oh well," where the invisible voice came from, a blonde, grey eyed girl materialised from nowhere, Yankee's cap in hand. Smirking wildly she said "I guess, Artemis, since you're the only one apart from Kyle who knows of this I'll just have to get rid of you."

And she pulled out a black glowing dagger, obviously laden with dark magic, and threw it, straight at Artemis's heart.


End file.
